fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lysithea/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery Red Canyon Dominance (Mission) Defeating first enemy * "A precious opportunity to test my own strength. I won't make waste of your deaths." Azure Moon Chapter 14: The Delusional Prince Garreg Mach Monastery * "I should probably keep things to myself, but in all honesty… What matters to me, more than anything, is ensuring a peaceful, quiet future for my parents. I don’t care about the Kingdom. I simply want to remove the threat of the empire. Because of this, Dimitri’s fixation on Edelgard is convenient to me. I fight for my own reasons and no others." Azure Moon Chapter 15: Valley of Torment Garreg Mach Monastery *"Ailell, the Valley of Torment, lies on the border of three noble territories. The Kingdom’s Fraldarius and Galatea families, and the Alliance’s Daphnel family. Incidentally, the Galatea family was originally an offshoot from the Daphnel family." Azure Moon Chapter 16: The Rose-Colored River Garreg Mach Monastery *"I’m sure you know this already, but House Ordelia is aligned with the Empire. They face the Empire from across a river, similar to the Gloucesters. Even so, I refuse to yield to the Empire a second time. The Empire did unthinkable things to my family. And to me. The only option here is winning. Professor, you must promise we will overcome the Empire." Azure Moon Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion Garreg Mach Monastery * "I’m glad you’re the one giving orders on the battlefield, Professor. I don’t think we should trust Dimitri with that task… Although it’s thanks to his obsession that we’re wasting no time, taking the shortest route to defeating the Empire. I just can’t see a bright future for this army, fighting under the banner of a prince possessed. Even if we do succeed in defeating the Empire, I wonder what will become of Fódlan. I apologize. Whenever I’m with you, I speak more openly than I should. Please keep this between us." Azure Moon Chapter 18: The King's Triumphant Return Garreg Mach Monastery * "I’m relieved the prince seems to have finally come to his senses. Though it’s a real shame that Lord Rodrigue passed away. It really is. But now I think we’re starting to see a sliver of hope for the future of Fódlan." Azure Moon Chapter 19: Golden Deer's Plea Garreg Mach Monastery * "The pro-Imperialist lords who’ve let the Empire in have their hands tied. Houses Ordelia and Gloucester are exposed and likely caught off guard. That must mean that Claude’s allies are…" * Choice 1: "Count Goneril." * Response 2: * Choice 2: "Count Daphnel." (Relationship up) * Response 2: "Without a doubt she is providing reinforcements. She has always supported Claude." * Choice 3: "Margrave Edmund." * Response 3: * "Whatever the situation, Claude’s military strength is lacking, and what’s more, they suffered casualties at Gronder Field. I don’t know how long the Alliance forces will be able to hold out against the Empire. We’ve got to move quickly or we may be too late." Azure Moon Chapter 20: The Impregnable Fortress Garreg Mach Monastery * "Something about Lord Arundel rubbed me the wrong way. There was something off about him. Not that I’ve ever heard anything good about him. Have you ever heard of the Hrym family?" * Choice 1: "From the Empire?" (Relationship up) * Response 1: "Correct. Their lands are due south of Ordelia territory." * Choice 2: "From the Alliance?" * Response 2: * "Since Edelgard’s rule, Lord Arundel had been governing the territory. It seems like his reign was particularly cruel. The people there suffered greatly under him. He seemed to be a good and just person at one point. It simply doesn’t make sense." Azure Moon Chapter 21: Our Chosen Paths Garreg Mach Monastery * "Wanting so desperately to speak with Edelgard just as we’re about to fight… Could it be that the prince is having doubts about killing her?" * Choice 1: "It's only a formality." (Relationship up) *"I suppose they’re the only ones who fully understand the extent of their relationship." * Choice 2: * Response 2: * "He’s certainly changed from the vengeful person he once was. I don’t mean that in a bad way. I’m actually relieved. A king who’s responsible for Fódlan’s future can’t exact personal vendettas and have a cold heart." Verdant Wind Chapter 20: Conclusion of the Crossing Roads Facing Edelgard * Edelgard: * Lysithea: * Edelgard: * Lysithea: Verdant Wind Chapter 21: The City Without Light Garreg Mach Monastery * "Those Who Slither in the Dark… I get the sense that they're in league with the mages who experimented on me as a child. I wouldn't be surprised if Edelgard was subjected to them too. There's no telling what their true motives are. But whatever their motives, what they have done is unforgivable. They must be exterminated." Verdant Wind Chapter 22: Fódlan’s New Dawn Garreg Mach Monastery * "It seems there are some Shambhala loyalists in Nemesis's forces. As long as they're around, we can expect them to continue with their cruel experiments." * Choice 1: "Let's wipe them out, then." (Relationship up) * Response 1: "Yes. We have to. It's the only way to ensure nobody else will go through what I went through." * Choice 2: * Response 2: Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Singing with others is a nice change of pace. Usually I do it when I’m alone…" Cooking * "Cooking is easy once you understand the basics. Let's...uh not use that vegetable. Technically it's edible, but it's not highly favored." Dining Hall * "Eating delicious food really takes my worries away." * "Ugh, I mean, I eat plenty of different things, but this? Definitely not my favorite." With Hanneman (C Support or below) * Hanneman: Lysithea, do you like this kind of food? How is the seasoning? Is it hot enough? * Lysithea: Hey. The professor is right here. Can you stop paying me so much attention? Thanks. B support * Lysithea: Professor, I apologize for the uncomfortable atmosphere between us. * Hanneman: Hold on. I'm afraid I am to blame. I apologize for making it awkward for the two of you. A support * Hanneman: What a company we are! A master of Crestology, one who aspires, and one who helps people. * Lysithea: Obviously I'm the one who aspires. So that means the professor is the one helping others? Huh. Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Yes? I'm actually very busy right now. If you're here to ask a favor, please ask someone else." Requirements Met * "Yes? Can I help you? I bet you've come to invite me to your class, what with my stupendous grades and all. I...would actually enjoy being in your class. Quite a lot." ** Invite to join your house: "This was a successful interaction, I must say. Please provide me with all the most challenging assignments. I want to be well equipped for the future." ** Decline to invite: "Oh. You aren't actually inviting me. There's no need to be coy about it. You wasted my precious time. I'll be off, then." Gifts * "I guess I can take this." * "Thank you." * "For me? I love it!" Lost Items * "Hey! That! That's mine! Thank you for finding it." * "What? Did someone lose that? It's not mine." Tea Party * "Did you call me?" * "Care to share your thoughts, Professor?" (A Rank) * Favorite tea: "Oh, this is my favorite tea! Do you...um, have sugar? Lots, please." Voice Lines * "Some sweets! Anything's fine." * "I feel at ease." * "I am grateful." Introducing Own Topic * "Do you believe in ghosts, Professor? Just wondering." * "I know I could stand to lighten up from time to time." * "If I hadn't met you, I don't think I'd be who I am today." Observe * "My hair color is pretty unique, huh?" * "Tea is nice and all, but it's not much good when you don't have sweets to go with it." End * "Ahhh, that tea was delicious. Invite me again sometime. See ya." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: ** " * Great: "I've got to keep working hard." * Great: "It was quite a challenge." * Perfect: "Easier than I thought." ** Praise: "Don't stop. Keep it coming." Skill Level Up * "Aha, I'm getting it!" * "Hmm, I see." Budding Talent * "Talent like this, hidden away..." Group Tasks Stable Duty Weeding Clearing Rubble Sky Watch Certification Exams * "Perfect comprehension." (Passed) * "Failed? It's due to your poor judgement." (Failed) Level Up *"I don't have time for failure!" (0 to 2 stats up) *"I will keep making progress." (4 stats up) *"I have to try harder." (4 stats up) *"There's still a long way ago." (4 stats up) *"My efforts are paying off." (6 stats up) Post Time Skip * "Hmph." * "I aspire to be the best." * "I'm not there yet." Battle Quotes When Selected *"Leave it to me." (Full/High HP) *"" (Medium HP) *"This may be my last battle." (Low HP) Post Time Skip *"Let's make this quick." (Full/High HP) *"Proceed... carefully." (Medium HP) *"I can't die yet." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"You’re in my way!" *"Stay away!" *"I don’t have time for this!" *"You’re irrelevant!" Post Time Skip *"You’re in my way!" *"Stay away!" *"I don’t have time for this!" *"You will regret this!" Gambit * "In this situation..." * " Post Time Skip * "Let's turn the tables." Gambit Boost *"" Post Time Skip *"" Defeated Enemy *"Of course I won." *"You underestimated me." *"I just worked harder." *"This is what I do." * Post Time Skip *"I've got no time for mercy." *"You lost that one." *"No time to slow down." *"I will not die yet." *"It's done." Ally Defeats Enemy *"Not bad." *"You're relentless!" *"So reliable!" Ally Heals/Rallies *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"Apologies." *"That helps." New Skill *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered *"" Post Time Skip *"This success will translate to victory." Skill Level Up *"Aha, I'm getting it!" Post Time Skip *"Perseverance is the key." *"Guess all that time wasn't wasted." Class Mastery *"Perfect comprehension." Post Time Skip *"" Reclassing * "I will forge ahead no matter what." * Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts